A Raven's Calling
by UnknownSoul16
Summary: A lot of people come and go throughout Hogwarts... "They're here. And pissed." "OY! GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Anyone can report you... "Scorpius? What are you doing?" Especially... "I can't do this anymore, Scorpius." "- No! No please!" Malfoy. Rated M for Language and Themes for later chapters DISCONTINUED
1. To the station

**Chapter #1: To the Station**

**Quick tip:** _Italic words_ are thoughts, and **bold words** are stressed.

**Author's Note: **I edited this and I'll be doing the same for all the chapter's thus far and I'll continue to write this story. Hope you like it!

* * *

Located on the outskirts of London, there was a plain ranch house being painted a soft grey. The four children and their parents would constantly have the scent of paint in their noses unless they were out picking up groceries, dropping off/picking up Jinx from her dance camp, or going out for a night. The painters are almost done, but they still have the back to finish.

When you first step into the humble home, you are greeted by the little mud-room full of a variety of shoes and jackets, either hung on the hooks haphazardly or laying on the ground carelessly. Next is the kitchen, painted a sweet blue with white marble counters and a- out of place- yellow sink. An older woman, around her mid-forties, is putting clean dishes back into the white, wooden cupboards. She has shoulder length red hair, that suits her light skin, and soft brown eyes. She's wearing a simple, light green dress with sleeves that reach to her elbow, and black flats on her small feet. The floors are a light wood, including the square table in the bottom-right corner piled with papers, schedules, and three sticks that have a powerful aura vibrating off of them.

To the right of the pale pink kitchen, is the light blue living room where a little red-headed girl, around the age of thirteen, wearing a red button up short sleeve shirt and blue jeans with some grey paint on the back pockets from accidentally backing into the wet paint outside. She has a fair complexion with curious brown eyes. Her hair is parted off to the side with her bangs, which typically shape her light face, clipped to the right with a black barrette. A boy, around the age of fifteen, with jet black hair and bright green eyes, shining on his light skin, sits next to her on the light tan couch. He's wearing a blue button up long-sleeve shirt and nice jeans. Both have big trunks with three letters on them, LLP and ASP. They're watching a silly cartoon, each holding a wooden stick.

If you walk to the back of the room you will see a pale yellow hallway with one bedroom door on the left, a closet at the end of the hall and a stairway on the right leading up to the children's rooms. If you go up the simple wooden stairs, you'll notice both bedroom doors on the right side are closed with music coming from the room to the farthest, and banging heard from the closer one to the entryway. While the other bathroom is on the left, with another closet at the end of the hallway.

One room, with music blaring, is the daughters' shared bedroom; it's painted a sky blue with clouds on the ceiling during the day time. But at night, the room changes into a night sky with stars plus a moon- to whichever phase it's in at the given day. They each have separate twin beds, the youngest one's is the one with a pink comforter, while the oldest opted for a dark purple instead. The purple bed is in front of the window, allowing a perfect view of the tall tree that the eldest daughter loves to climb when she sneaks out of the house late at night. The pink bed allows the youngest of the four children to know when and who is coming near the room, so she can cover for her sister.

The other room, with a lot of banging, is shared by the sons. Their room is painted a dark blue which changes to the night sky as well. The two boys have a bunk bed, the eldest brother on top and the younger on the bottom, that is wooden with a small ladder. The oldest has a blue colored bed, while the youngest chose a red. The comforters are the same dark green color. The bunk bed is right next to a window; allowing one of the boys, typically the oldest of the four, to join their rebel sister.

Back down the stairs is their parents room; which is painted a soft red with a queen size bed. The bed has a white comforter with a design of red flowers with black, stitched stems. On either side of the bed are dark wooden side tables. Off to the left, there is a bathroom with black and white tiles, a black sink counter- that has a pair of rounded glasses sitting on it-, and a walk in shower; where a man with jet black hair and green eyes is now occupying. Their windows are designed specifically so they can't see if their children are sneaking out; needless to say, they have little to no idea what their oldest children get up to in the dead of night.

Back into the girls' room, the eldest daughter has her trunk on her bed where there are several books, a medium sized cauldron, black robes lined in a dark blue on the inside with a blue crest embellished with bronze lining and an eagle in the center of the crest, some make-up, winter hats, gloves, and scarfs in blue and bronze, and a variety of other clothes and God knows how many books piled inside.

She looks into her mirror, examining herself for the umpteenth time this morning: Fair skin, silver eyes captured with black eyeliner and mascara- giving her the 'cat-eye effect'-, rosy cheeks and small, pink lips. She messes her raven hair a bit more, making sure her bangs are a little in front of her left eye. _'Now, what am I forgetting...'_ She ponders, putting her left hand on her hip.

"The map!" She says aloud as she opens her door and cautiously makes her way down the stairs; hugging the wall side to reduce the amount of creaks.

"Where is it..." She mumbles as she slowly creeps into her parents room.

She lightly goes to the bottom drawer of her father's bedside table. She quickly, but quietly, opens it and searches for a few minutes finally finding the parchment, shutting the drawer and rushing back to her room, as silent as she can manage, just as she hears the shower stop.

_'That was close.'_ She thinks holding the parchment to her chest with her eyes closed. She smiles in victory and shuts her door. She then proceeds to stroll over to her black trunk and put the map underneath- _'Wait...Mum found it there last time...where should I put-MY BOOT!'_ She exclaims in her head and shoves the parchment in her right black mid-calf high boot; which has two buckles, one near the top with the other around her ankle, and has 2 inch heels. She walks over to her closet and grabs a make-shift replacement of the same parchment and places it haphazardly on her dresser.

"Hey, Jinx. Can I come in?" A boy's voice asks while opening the white door anyway.

"You're already in here." Jinx chuckles, making to close her closet.

"Did you get the Marauder's Map?" He questions quietly, his eyes hopeful.

She shakes her right foot, "I feel hurt that you would actually doubt me."

The black-haired boy chuckles, "I have a right to doubt you, last year Mum found it." He points an accusing finger at her.

She waves him off and whispers, "Well this year she won't! I can promise you that much, brother dearest." She grins evilly at her brother, who just smirks.

"Thank God you're finally being serious about this, my darling sister."

"Please, I do all the dirty work. I'm always serious about this." She looks in the mirror, and fixes her white, grey, and black plaid shirt; she rolls the sleeves up to her elbows and unbuttons it to show a tight black tank-top underneath that shows a bit of cleavage.

He shakes his head, "You offer to do that, I could easily do this without you." He folds his arms across his chest.

She fakes a hurt look and puts a hand over her heart, "Your words wound me, James."

He chuckles and changes the subject by pointing to her shirt, "Dad won't like your shirt."

She quickly looks at her reflection, "What? Why? It doesn't look bad does it?"

"No," He laughs, "It's just, to him, it might be a little low."

"Whatever, it's not that bad." Yet she still pulls it up a little.

"What song is that?" He questions.

She grins immediately, "Pour Me." She goes back to the mirror, and pulls down her dark, ripped jean shorts; hoping they don't look too short.

"Aren't you a little young?" He teases, seemingly oblivious to what song it is.

"Says the one who got drunk at fourteen." She sticks out her tongue, "But I'm talking about the song...by Hollywood Undead? Listen." She walks over to the radio and turns the volume up a little more.

James still looks confused so Jinx sighs and sings a bit of it, "Time just seems to go on and on. On and on, and on and on. Life inside a bottle all alone, all alone, the bottles gone."

His face shows a form of triumph, "I knew what you were talking about, I just wanted to hear you sing."

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not. So get happily ben-" She's interrupted by the sound of a someone clearing their throat.

"You two almost ready? We have to leave in ten minutes." The man, who was previously in the shower, pops his head in the door and looks around as if thinking he's lost something.

"Yeah, Dad." James says as he moves to make his way out of the room, but their father stops him.

"Wait, while I have you two here, I need to tell you something." He shuts the door and looks very serious.

Jinx turns around to shut her trunk while looking down at her boot, casually, to make sure the map isn't showing.

"What is it, Dad?" She asks nonchalantly, turning back around and leaning on her bed, crossing her ankles, and arms folded across her chest. Her eyes analyzing any movement he makes and her ears focusing on every word he says.

"I know you two always plan something as a 'We missed you, Hogwarts!' event, but promise me you won't this time." He folds his arms and looks serious, but his eyes are feigning interest to the subject.

"I don't know what you're talking about." James says, almost too quickly. Jinx doesn't make a move or utter a word, preparing herself to find a loophole.

He sighs, "James. Jinx. Your Mum is getting tired of dealing with your silly pranks. We came to the conclusion that if you do one prank this year, and we both hear about it, then we're taking you out of Hogwarts." He says calmly, but chooses his words carefully, all the time watching his daughter analyze the situation.

"What!? Dad that's not-" James starts to yell at him, but Jinx moves over to her brother and covers his mouth.

"-No worries, Dad. We'll make sure you and Mum don't hear any complaints about any silly pranks this year. I promise." She replies with a sweet smile on her face, knowing the obvious loophole her father allowed.

Her brother looks at her in shock, but she just gives him a look.

Their Dad makes his way to leave but says one last thing, "Oh yeah, Jinx, I need to check your trunk." He moves towards the black case and opens it up all the way. Searching every pocket, every zipper, feeling the sides, and then digs in her clothes as one last check. "Hmm... Nothing?"

He starts to walk towards the door, when he sees something on his daughter's dresser, "Jinx," He shakes his head, "I'm disappointed. I expected you were a bit more clever than this." He says, picking up the parchment.

"I was hoping to hide it in plain sight. But well, I can't fool an auror yet." She defends herself.

He smiles and walks back to the door but turns around, "Oy, here's a piece of advice: A lot of people come and go throughout Hogwarts, so anyone could report you. Especially Malfoy." He looks directly at his daughter, seeing as how she actually comprehended the 'No Pranking' situation.

He checks his watch and then points to them both with the map in hand, "Kitchen. Five minutes." He leaves the room and walks towards the living room.

James immediately turns on his sister, removing her hand from his face. He holds her wrist in his hand rather tightly, "Why in bloody hell would you agree to something like that!"

Jinx just smirks, removes his hand, and says, "He said for us not to get caught, not to stop pranking all together. Plus he only said it was MUM who doesn't like our pranks. Plus it's perfectly fine if only one of them, most likely Dad, hears about a complaint." She goes over to her trunk, to pack it back up, "Plus, he got the fake map I conjured up, and he also hinted that we should try not to prank Malfoy so much, or any Slytherin for that matter. Of course, we have to be aware of who's in and out of Hogwarts. That's why he purposely took the map, so Mum would think we don't have our 'secret weapon'. But we both know that my little talent is the real weapon. Do you ever listen? " She shakes her head with a grin and grabs her trunk, placing it on the floor.

She starts to leave the room when she remembers, "Oh, could you shut my radio off?"

James turns the radio off while mumbling something like, "No wonder she's in Ravenclaw..."

They both leave the room; Jinx goes to the living room and James back to his room.

When Jinx walks into the living room, her little sister is smiling like crazy, talking to Jinx's Irish twin of a brother; who waves to her with a smile, causing their little sister to bounce out of her seat.

"Jinx, I have your wand!" The little red-headed girl says.

"Thanks, Lily!" Jinx says taking the wooden stick from the girl's hand.

Jinx inspects her wand carefully; A flexible, twelve inches worth of willow, plus a hippogriff talon as the core. 'Perfect for pranking Malfoy, semi-secretly.' She thinks, an evil grin adorning her face.

The older redhead comes into the living room, and Jinx's grin is quickly switched to a bored mask, "Where's James?"

"Right here, Mum!" James comes in the room, lugging his trunk with him, his black hair messy as ever.

Their mother sighs, "God, James. Your hair is almost as bad as Harry's." She goes over and fixes his hair, the boy flinching; embarrassed that his mom is fixing his hair.

"I heard that! And his hair looks fine, Gin." He pries the woman's hands off of his son's head.

"Alright kids, get your trunks in the car! We'll be right out." Harry grins at his wife, while James and Jinx quickly get their trunks and siblings out of the drastically changed atmosphere.

* * *

Once they get their trunks in the back of the 2008 Honda Accord, they wait a good five minutes before they see their parents emerge from the house. All the while, Lily's going off about how she's excited for divination, but Albus tells her it's a waste of time. While James tells Lily that she can easily pass it, and Jinx says if she gets 'The Grim' to not worry about it, nothing bad ever actually happens.

Their father is smirking like crazy, while their mom rolls her eyes and as they make their way to the dark red car their children are in.

"You kids ready?" She asks as she opens the car door and gracefully sits on the leather seat.

A chorus of "Yeah." "Yes." "Yup." and "Are we not in the car?" erupts in the back seat.

After a few moments of silence, Ginny decides to break the ice, "What classes are you all looking forward to?"

"Divination! I want to be able to see into the future!" Lily exclaims, making poor Albus cover his ears.

"That was right in my ear!" He complains.

"Sorry, Al." She whispers.

"What about you Albus?" Harry questions his son while looking in the rear view mirror.

"Hmm..." He thinks for a few seconds, "I'd have to say Ancient Ruins."

James snorts, "Seriously? You are such a-" He stops when his mother looks at him, "Never mind, I'm sure you'll like it, it's a good course."

Ginny smiles, "And what about you, James?"

"Dark Arts." He says, his face immediately lighting up.

"That's my boy." Harry grins in the driver's seat.

"So, Lily, what is it about Divination you li-"

"-Uh, Mum? You forgot to ask Jinx." Lily interrupts her.

Ginny looks impassive, and turns around to put the radio on. Jinx ignores her mother's, sadly, normal behavior towards her in favor for the interesting silver Buick next to them.

Clearing his throat, Harry questions, "What are you looking forward to, Jinx?"

She thinks for a moment, "I'd have to say Care of Magical Creatures, or maybe Arithmancy... Both are really fun." She finishes with a smile.

"Does Hagrid still teach?" Ignoring her comment on Arithmancy.

"Yeah! He's amazing! I'm looking forward to learning about Thestrals! But I've heard most people can't see them." Jinx goes off about the mysterious creatures.

"It's true." He says, "I can see them though, and I'm sure most of the wizards my age can too..." He mumbles more to himself, as his eyes take a sad appearance.

After a while, Jinx hears a familiar song and turns to her father, who looks up from the road to her. He smiles and she lights up and starts to sing:

"I've been abused, I feel so used because of you. I'm sorry oh. I'm sorry no-"

"-I have a headache, stop singing Jinx." Her mother says bitterly.

"Must be that time of the month..." Jinx mutters, looking back out to the window, noticing the silver car is gone. As well as pointedly ignoring her mother's harsh gaze in the side-view mirror.

James nudges Jinx's shoulder and whispers, "For what it's worth I heard Mum's had a bad week at work." He gives her a small smile as Jinx just nods her head, continuing to watch the buildings pass by in a blur. 'I wonder what could've happen at work. The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office hasn't had a real bad problem in a while...' Jinx wonders about her mum.

"How much longer?" Lily whines.

"Not much, Lil." James says.

"Yeah, we should be there in about..." Their father glances at the clock, "Twenty minutes."

"Are we gonna have to run again, Dad?" Albus says, referring to last year when the family was late.

Harry laughs, "No we won't have to run again, Al"

During the remaining twenty minutes, Ginny looks at her mirror and re-applies some makeup, while Jinx uses the window to double-check hers. Meanwhile, James and Albus get into a fight about which house is worse: Slytherin or Hufflepuff. They finally agree on Slytherin when Lily reminds them that their cousins Hugo and Roxanne are both in Hufflepuff. But then Jinx reminds them of their cousin Lucy in Slytherin.

"Ah, jeez! How many cousins do we even have!" James says in annoyance, thinking the argument was over.

"Nine." Lily answers, "Hugo and Rose. Victoire, Dominique, and Louis. Molly and Lucy. And then Roxanne and Fred." She explains.

"Who is in Hufflepuff?" Albus questions.

"Dummy, I already told you! Hugo and Roxie!" Lily says, clearly annoyed.

"What about with you guys? You know, you being Gryffindors and what not." Jinx says, a little hurt she can't be with her siblings, but also thankful for the privacy.

"Rose, Dominique, Victoire, and Fred." Albus answers for her, while counting off his fingers.

"What about you, Jinx. Who's with you in Ravenclaw?" James questions, turning to his right to face his sister.

"Molly and Louis." She says, her tone hinting at annoyance.

"Don't you like them?" James asks.

"Obviously, they just get annoying. Molly always makes me hang out with her and her friends, I really don't like hanging out with them." Jinx answers angrily.

"Why not?" He asks.

"For one they're all older than me, And two, they're a bunch of right foul gits!" She explains.

"Watch your mouth young lady!" Ginny yells, turning to face Jinx.

"Sorry." Jinx whispers.

"What was that?" Her mum asks.

"Sorry, Mum!" Jinx says, louder.

Ginny turns back around, pleased, while Jinx continues being interrogated.

"What about Louis?" James questions immediately.

"He's seventeen, too."

"... So?"

"Ugh, you're so stupid sometimes. He is a seventeen year old guy that I'm related to." She explains slowly.

"I still don't get it."

"Oh my-okay, look." She drops her voice down so her parents can't hear her, "He tries to set me up with people I don't even know. It's creepy."

"Oh...well at least I'm not that bad." James defends himself.

Jinx laughs, "Yeah, the two of you should team up this year to find me the guy of my dreams!"

James' face lights up, "That's a great idea!"

"I was joking!" She exclaims, her eyes wide, sitting up more in her seat.

"Too late! I'm gonna find him on the train! This is gonna be awesome!" James' eyes begin to gleam mischievously.

"Oh crap..." Jinx bangs her head on the back of her seat while her Irish Twin chuckles, "Albus, this isn't funny!" She scolds him.

"Oh, yes it is." He says as he continues to laugh at his older sister's embarrassment.

Lily's trying to defend her sister, but Albus is laughing too hard, and James blacked out; forming the best plan to get his sister with a guy before the end of the school year.

"We're here!" Their father says, a bit with sadness, and a bit with excitement in his voice.

They all pile out of the car, Harry moves to the trunk and begins taking out their suitcases. He first takes out a beige one with the initials: LLP in gold.

"Lily!" He calls her over so she can take hers. She skips over, and rolls over to her mum, whose found a few trolleys, with her trunk. She loads her trunk on the first trolley, with the help of Ginny, and gets behind it smiling.

The next one is a light brown and has: ASP embroidered in it, with golden letters as well.

"Albus!" Harry says as his son comes to grab the trunk and takes the second trolley, also with some help from his Mum, looking very tired.

The third, dark brown, has: JSP on it, also in gold letters.

"James!" He hands his son the trunk and whispers something to him.

The last one, black, has: JEP in silver letters.

"Jinx." He says, seeing his daughter next to him already. He looks her over while handing her the trunk. "Mind buttoning that up?" He says, gesturing to her top.

"But, Dad, it's not that bad. You can't see anything." She complains, while walking over to her trolley, not buttoning her shirt. James helps her get the trunk on.

"Yeah, Dad. Unless someone is really looking-" James tries to defend his sister, but she interrupts him.

"Which no one does!-" Jinx tries to fix what James is saying, but James continues.

"Except for that one guy-"

"He doesn't count! I don't even know him! For God's sake, even Lysander never looks!"

"Who?" Their dad asks.

"Lysander Scamander, he's known to be a bit of a uh...player." James answers awkwardly.

"Do you hang out with him, Jinx?" Harry asks, concern for his daughter clear in his voice. His wife doesn't seem to care, as she is much to busy with Lily's hair.

"Sometimes, but I mostly hang out with Lorcan." She comments.

"Lorcan?" He questions.

"Lysander's twin brother. He's a great guy." James says.

"Who's their parents?" He asks, probably to tell the parents about Lysander being a 'playboy'.

"Rolf and Luna Scamender." Jinx says. Her Mum stops right in front of her, causing Jinx to almost run her over with the trolley.

"Uh, Mum?" She asks gingerly.

Ginny doesn't answer, her expression unreadable, she then quickly walks inside the train station. Jinx's shirt and the Scamenders not mentioned as everyone follows her inside.

* * *

**END CHAPTER ONE**

**Author's Note:** So, there's some tension, eh? I've shortened the chapter because I thought this was a good place to stop and that this needs to be shorter. Don't worry the next one won't be long long either. Unless you would prefer that? Let me know with a PM or a review! See ya.

**p.s- **if you would like to know more about the editing I'm doing and my other story (Shapeshifter's Deal) please look at my profile, and if questions are still unanswered PM me. Have a good day/afternoon/evening/night!


	2. Train Ride Tiff

**Chapter #2: Back To School**

**Quick tip:** _Italic words _are thoughts,and** bold **words are stressed.

**Author's Note: ** Third will (hopefully) be up within a couple of weeks, I have some form of a life ha ha.

* * *

King's Cross Station. an enormous brick building, colored tan, with dark green signs leading people to different areas. The windows on the outside are arched shaped, and lined in a dark green. The entire building has an air of power about it. The middle tower has a clock on it, at the moment it reads 10:45.

"Fifteen minutes Lil, and we're back at Hogwarts!" Jinx tells her little sister excitedly, trying to break the tension around her family.

Lily glances at her with the biggest smile on her face.

As the Potter family enters through the automatic doors, they make their way between all the muggles and hunt for platforms 9 and 10. Once they see them, Harry and Ginny tell James and Jinx to enter the portal first. They both run through the supposedly solid brick column. But right as the front of their trolleys touch the stone, they disappear into a magical platform: Platform 9 ¾.

They go off to the left to wait for the rest of the family, and be out of other people's way. Albus goes through first with Harry, and then Lily and Ginny appear. Harry, James and Albus take everyone's trunks to board on the train while Ginny looks around, searching for someone.

"Hermione! Ron! Over here!" She yells, waving her hands in the air, encouraging Lily to join in. Jinx just rolls her eyes at them and inspects her black nails.

"Ginny!" Hermione, who's wearing a light blue trench coat, opened, over a simple black dress, hugs the red-headed woman. "How have you been, Gin?" Using Ginny's nickname.

"I've been busy; work, Jinx's lessons-" Hermione cuts her off.

"Oh yeah, that's right! How's that going?" Hermione turns to Jinx.

She breaks into a smile, "It's great! I learned.." She counts off her fingers, "Five new dances."

"Good for you, maybe you can try to teach Rose one?" She questions lightly, gesturing to her daughter.

Rose has started talking animatedly with Lily. Her thick red hair is in a high pony tail, but still reaching just past her shoulders. She's wearing light washed jeans and a red top that says 'TALK NERDY TO ME' in big black letters, with a pair of nerd glasses 'hanging' off the word nerdy.

"If I get a chance, I will. Or Lily could-" Ginny cuts her daughter off, stepping between the two women.

"-Speaking of Lily, she's taking Divination this year, and she's very excited."

Hermione's face takes an annoyed expression and she storms off to Lily so she can question her, while Jinx glares at her smiling mother.

"Jinx! It's good to see you!" A chubby ginger male, around his late thirties and wearing a dark striped shirt with black dress pants, grabs her and pulls her into a big bear hug.

She barely can breath out, " 'Ey Ron. "

"Ron!" Her mother scolds.

He lets go of Jinx, who proceeds to take in all the oxygen she can get, and hugs his sister, "Where's you husband?"

"And where are James and Albus?" A little ginger boy, dressed in a blue polo shirt and jeans.

"With Harry, they'll be here soon Hugo." Jinx reassures her younger cousin while hugging him.

Rose comes over and hugs Jinx as soon as her little brother releases of her, "What's up Jinx?" She whispers.

"Just waiting to get to Hogwarts so James and I can give our present to a certain teacher." Jinx whispers back, and lets go of Rose.

"Which one? Potions?" She asks, voice low.

"Maybe, James said I'll need to use my **special** talent." She replies, not really sure herself.

"What are you gonna do when he's not in Hogwarts anymore?"

"Relax, Rosy." Jinx teases, "He's only in his sixth year. We have time to figure that out."

Rose just smiles and shakes her head, "Well, let me know if you ever need my assistance."

They all turn their heads as they hear a man yelling, "Ron!" They all see James and Albus running in front of Harry to greet their cousins.

"Harry! How's it going? No work today?" Ron questions, as his old friend reaches them.

"Not yet." Harry answers with a grin as he man-hugs his best friend.

"Uncle Ron!" Albus exclaims, hugging the big man.

"Albus? You've grown even more since Christmas!" Ron says, his wife starts walking over to the big family with the girls in tow.

"Honestly, Ron, he's fifteen. You don't need to treat him like his five." Hermione accuses.

James imitates Hermione's tone, "Yeah, so don't treat me like I'm six alright Ron?"

"Wouldn't dream of it." He laughs, hugging the sixteen year old.

"Are Percy and Audrey here yet?" Lily questions.

"And what about George and Ang'?" Jinx wonders.

"Same with Bill and Fleur, I need to talk to Louis!" James demands, as Jinx glares daggers at him.

"I saw Percy and Audrey leaving, so Molly and Lucy must be on the train already." Hermione says.

"I think George and Ang' already dropped off Roxie and Fred so they probably left for their jobs at the joke shop." Ron replies.

"I noticed Louis go on the train, Bill and Fleur must've had to go-" Before Harry could finish, his pager goes off, "And looks like I gotta go too. Bye kids! Stay out of trouble Jinx, you too James!" He hugs his eldest children quickly, "Lily, Albus, don't let them do anything foolish. And don't do anything to Mrs. Norris for the love of God. It's a miracle the damn thing is still alive." He whispers as he hugs them, kisses his wife good-bye, waves to everyone else and then apparates away.

"Well, you kids better be off, too. It's almost eleven." Hermione comments, checking her watch. "Bye Rosy. Bye Hugo." She hugs her children tightly, a look of sadness on her face mirrored by her children. Ron hugs all of them, causing Hugo to laugh and call his dad a bear.

"Lily, make sure you keep up with all your assignments. You can always ask one of your siblings for help, okay?" She asks as she hugs the little redhead goodbye.

"I promise, Mummy. I love you." Lily says, hugging her mother back.

She turns to James and Albus, "Don't do anything foolish alright James? And good luck in Quidditch!" She says, trying to fix his hair a little.

He swats at her hands, "Alright, Mum. I won't."

"And Albus, make sure you try out for Quidditch like you said you wanted to alright? I'm sure you'll get in." He nods his head as she hugs the both of them, "And make sure you help out Lily as best you can."

Ginny releases them and turns to Jinx, "I don't want to hear anything involving exploding the prefects tub, flooding the Great Hall, or anything bad about you, got it?" She demands.

"Yeah, Mum. No worries. You won't hear anything about explosives or any of my childhood nonsense." Jinx explains in a bored voice, and turns around, "See you at Christmas!" She grabs Lily's hand as she and her brothers wait for their cousins.

They all board the train; James, Jinx, Albus, Rose, Lily, and Hugo. Rose and Hugo say they'll come back here later after finding a few other people. James and Albus say they're not going to sit with them, they have 'A great plan!' to be working on. So, Jinx and Lily go to their usual compartment; the last one on the second to last cart on the left.

The compartment is decent, nothing extraordinary; simple green cushioned booths facing each other, big window on one side, a ledge connected to the window, green carpeting, and white shelves for carry ons. Jinx sits next to the window on the left, while Lily goes across from her.

"Hey, Jinx?" Lily asks as she leans forward a little more, elbows on her knees, and face on her fists, and face slightly tilted.

"Yeah?" She faces her sister, looking slightly bored.

"What do you think Dad's doing now?"

Jinx laughs slightly, "What all aurors do. Hunt down the bad guys and-"

"I'm not seven anymore Jinx. Tell me what you honestly think." Lily says knowingly.

Feigning surprise, Jinx sighs, "He's probably-"

"-Jinx."

Jinx growls, not wanting to actually tell her what she truly believes is happening, "I think the head aurors found some news about the new 'Dark Wizard' trying to gain power, and they want 'Harry Potter' to deal with the idiot." She finishes with a sigh.

"Now was that so hard, Jinx?" Lily says in a sickeningly nice voice.

"Actually, I think I might cough up blood any moment now." Jinx says sarcastically, as Lily chuckles.

"I heard James say something about Mum having a bad week at work, what do you think could've happen?" Lily asks gingerly, knowing full well that she's treading into dangerous territory.

"Why do you always want to know what I think?" Jinx questions, sitting forward slightly.

"Because you're in Ravenclaw, so you're smart."

"So? What does me having to be in Ravenclaw have to do with being intelligent? Aunt Hermione was in Gryffindor and she's the brightest witch of her age. Ravenclaw is the house that **values** learning and creativity. There's a bloody difference between being, and valuing. " Jinx argues leaning back in the seat with her arms crossed.

"See! What you just said makes you bloody brilliant!" Lily attempts.

"No, it just shows that I use common sense more than others."

"..." Lily trails off, leaning back against her seat and closes her eyes.

Jinx leans back as well, but stares at her sister, _'Oh damn... Now I have to say something...'_

"Lily," Jinx starts, causing Lily to open her eyes, "There's a slight possibility that a lot of wizards hexed a few too many muggle artifacts, so perfectly that they're difficult to un-hex. Only a slight possibility though, so don't take my word for it."

"Okay, Jinx. But why is she always so hard on you?"

Jinx sighs, starting to regret sitting with her little sister, "She just wants me to be the best that I can be, and to make sure that I don't do anything stupid – which we both know happens more often than she knows." Jinx smirks at her sister as they share a laugh. _'Oh lying, how I love you so.'_

A few moments of silence pass as Jinx takes out a small, black, coin-sized pouch she had in her boot. She casually opens it and grabs a big book, three times the size of the bag, out and begins to read it.

Lily looks at her sister looking completely shocked at the fact a **book** fit in that tiny bag, "How did you-"

"Undetectable Extension Charm – learned it from Flitwick." She comments, eyes not straying from the book.

"How?" Lily demands.

"I used my skills, duh." She continues reading.

"Care to share the story, Jinx?" Knowing her sister loves to gloat.

"If you insist..." Jinx puts the book down in her lap and grins, "It was last year around... March and I was having difficulties figuring out a way to get certain objects into one bag with out it being noticeable. So I went to the library," Lily chuckles, "And I read about these charms that can make things bigger on the inside of an object without any notice. So I did some more digging and heard from the seventh years that Flitwick knows how to do one, but you must have a reason for him to teach you. So I went to him and told him I wanted to learn it, he asked why, and I said for a couple of reasons:

One, I want to broaden my horizons about all kinds of magic. And two, our family was going on a two-week trip over the summer to God-Knows-Where and we were only allowed to bring one bag- Before you ask, I told him only Dad told me so it would be a surprise for the rest of you lot. He believed me, saying there was no way he could take a two-week trip to an unknown destination without the charm either!" Jinx finishes with a smirk.

"Dang..." Lily says, surprised she got it and that he believed her.

"I still can't believe he bought it! Might be partly because of the 'I'm a Ravenclaw!' thing..." She ponders slightly, "Anyway, if he asks how the trip was, say it was amazing and you can't wait to go back to Australia okay?" Jinx questions carefully.

"Okay, okay." Lily smiles, "Sometimes I wonder how you weren't put in Slytherin." She says, but then quickly tries to explain when she sees her sister's eyes turn a dark grey, "Well, I mean, you're very cunning. And well-"

"Don't ever say anything about me being even **REMOTELY **close to being in Slytherin. **EVER**." Jinx snaps at her little sister, not caring about the startled look on her face.

'_No, I don't belong there. The Sorting Hat was wrong. I don't belong there. Not even remotely close. I'm not even in its rivaling house, that should count for something...right? I.. No. It's all a bloody mistake. Ravenclaw is my house. Slytherin isn't. Won't be. Never will be. Can't be! I convinced the hat...'_

The train begins moving, slowly at first but begins to pick up pace as Lily stares out the window while Jinx goes back to her book.

"Well, well, well. Look what I found here! A couple of Potters!" A boy with dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes leans against the compartment's door frame.

Jinx doesn't look up; but Lily does, "Lorcan!" Lily exclaims as she bounds up to give him a hug.

He laughs, light-heartedly, "Good to see you too, Lil'. Look out for Ly, he's sneaking around here somewhere." He uses his twin's nickname.

"Please, Lysander doesn't scare me." Jinx scoffs as she returns her book back into the small pouch and proceeds to return it to her boot. She stands up and folds her arms while putting a bit more weight on her left leg.

"Oh, really? How do you know I'm not him now?" He teases, causing Lily to let go of him and run in the walkway; seeming to take a left.

_'Ever since Ly pulled that prank on her she's been so paranoid...' _

Jinx stares out the door, "Nice she's probably gone off to find James. Oh, and to answer your stupid question, your eyes are lighter than his." Jinx says, preparing for a war of wits.

"Are you sure about that?" He breaths, walking closer to her.

Jinx knows what he wants; she stands her ground, "Absolutely positive."

He walks closer, now only inches from her, and leans his face forward. whispers her ear, with a smirk clear in his voice, "Only fools are positive."

"Fools are counted wise."

"A fool thinks himself to be wise." He challenges.

"But a wise man knows himself to be a fool." She wins.

Lorcan just smiles and hugs her, she gives in and hugs him back.

"I'm glad that a summer away didn't make you dumb." He chuckles, letting go of her, "Then again, you're able to get anything you want with a few smart words and that cute little smile of yours."

"Oh shut it!" She lightly slaps his arm and goes out in the walkway. "I hope Lily finds James soon."

"Why's that?" He questions.

She says turning around to face him in the compartment, "Because he'll beat you up for-" She's unable to finish her sentence because somebody picks her up from behind and spins her around. She screams but the person just laughs at her and keeps spinning.

"Have you forgotten me already?" The voice is similar to Lorcan's only a tad lower.

Her silver eyes widen in realization, "God damn you, Lysander!"

He continues to laugh, but puts her down anyway. He smirks, tightening his hold on her waist, and says, "I like the way you scream my name, Jinx."

She turns to face him, '_Just a different shade of eye color.',_ and kicks his shin very hard, "Shit, Jinx!"

"And I **love** the way you scream mine." She turns around with a smirk on her face, "I'll be back when I find Lily." She calls, walking away.

After going to the next few carts, Jinx sees a boy she was hoping she wouldn't have to deal with at all.

"Oy, Potter!" He calls her over.

'_I swear, if that insufferable dunce does anything...' _Jinx thinks annoyed.

She strolls over to him after glancing at the compartments; hoping Lily isn't in one of them.

"How have you been, Potter?" He grins.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She questions, not bothering to hide her annoyance.

"I just want to chat with my friend, love." He smirks as she grows disgusted.

"Friends? Us?" She motions between the two of them, "We will **never** be friends, Malfoy."

"I thought you should know that this year, I plan on changing that."

She stares at him, "Read my lips Malfoy." She steps closer, "The day we become friends, is the day I die!"

He feigns sadness, "To die on one's own birthday... What a terrible fate." He replies cooly, the smirk back in place.

"You don't even know my birthday." She reminds him with a smirk of her own.

"December 15, 1998." He states.

She falters, backing away, "How-"

"-You're an Irish Twin with your brother, Albus," starts as Jinx narrows her eyes, "Seven months between the two of you, to be exact."

"You're stalking me!" She points accusingly at him.

He chuckles at her and begins walking past her, brushing her shoulder, "I think the very word implies that you're not supposed to like it." He then disappears inside one of the compartments before Jinx can yell at him.

"Arrogant arse!"She curses under her breath.

'_What the bloody Hell did he mean by that? He thinks I – Jinx Potter – have a thing for him!? Scorpius Malfoy is a lowlife, arrogant, bastardly man- He isn't a man, he is a child who can manipulate people to his every whim! He's so getting pranked.' _She thinks angrily, but then another voice pops in her head:

**_Yet don't you manipulate people to your every whim?_**

Jinx ponders on the thought, curses, and makes her way to yet another cart to find Lily and forget all about Malfoy and his stupid words.

* * *

**END CHAPTER TWO**

**Author's Note: **Look at that! Two chapters in one day. I'm on a roll...sorta ha ha.Told you it wasn't going to be long~ PM me or review if you have any comments, questions or concerns. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
